Charlie Weasley and G.G...
by Elizabeth Black
Summary: Charlie and Bill found love once and they both left it behind, but what happens when they are related to a certain friend of Rons and they find they left something else behind
1. Default Chapter

Charlie Weasley And The Love Of His Life...  
  
"Charlie could you come here a minute," Charlie's girlfriend G.G. called for him.  
  
"Yes, coming," he said as he went to the closet to where his girlfriend had just gone. He slipped in and he kissed her deeply and very passionately.  
  
Charlie had flaming red hair and light hypnotizing brown eyes, he was tall and his favorite thing to talk about was dragons, which went well with his short-term girlfriend Gillian Granger. She too loved dragons but she was more interested in their health and keeping them alive, while he was more interested in keeping them from extinction.  
  
They were in the closet making out when the door opened. To Charlie's surprise it was his older brother Bill, who was head boy this year.  
  
"Charlie what are you doing?"  
  
"Umm what does it look like now leave me alone to my business."  
  
"No because your business is breaking rules."  
  
"So never stopped you and your head boy."  
  
"Get out of the closet or I will take points."  
  
"Just be making your own friends angry."  
  
"Get out and I'm writing to mum, think about what she'll have to say about your little closet fiasco."  
  
"Oh well it's not like she isn't getting letters from McGonnogal."  
  
"True enough but don't let me catch you in a closet with any girl."  
  
"Then don't let me catch you going into one without a girl when you know that it is a make out center."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come on Gillian we'll have some privacy soon Christmas is coming." The girl he was with just followed behind him holding his hand.  
  
Christmas At Hogwarts  
  
"Are you ready to do this?"  
  
"Yes I'm ready."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes as sure as you can be."  
  
When they started making out it started to progress into things more sexual motions soon they were involved in sexual relations. When Christmas was over and all Charlie and Gillian's friends were there, including her sister Fiona who just happened to be dating Bill Charlie's older brother. Both girls had curly brown hair and light blue eyes that sparkle all the time like Professor Dumbledores.  
  
Both girls were sitting up in the Head Girls room they get their own room and personal bathroom.  
  
"So what did you and Charlie do over Christmas?"  
  
"Nothing," Gillian replied blushing.  
  
"Oh really, so you are blushing for no reason."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't, you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave yourself to him."  
  
"Yes fine is that what you wanted to hear."  
  
"Well do you think it was worth it?"  
  
"I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Next Year At Graduation  
  
"Gillian will you join me in the garden for a walk?'  
  
"Sure Charlie."  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall and into the garden that had been magically grown for the graduating students.  
  
"What's up Charlie?"  
  
"Gillian I think we should see other people."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I've found somebody that can give me more than you could offer me, you can offer me love for awhile, she can over love forever."  
  
"Is this what you Weasley brothers do keep a girlfriend and then dump her the night of the best night of her life."  
  
"No we can't help it if we find people that we love."  
  
"Fine, just get out of my face, you are a complete jerk like my sister said you would be."  
  
He got up and walked over to a blonde that she recognized as one of the Ravenclaws. Gillian sat on the bench and cried until Professor Dumbledore came out.  
  
"Gillian what is wrong dear?"  
  
"Charlie he dumped me for some Ravenclaw and he claims that it is love, and if that was true than what were we."  
  
"Gillian not everyone ends up with the person they love, some people it is just pure luck. I married the one I love but she didn't feel the same way so we got a divorce, and the one I love was there for me we had a daughter and she married, but things didn't work out just right for her."  
  
"Thanks Dumbledore, has the train left I would really like to spend tonight with my sister?"  
  
"Yes but I had a feeling that somebody would want to go home so I saved another train to bring them back. Go get your stuff and come out front and there will be a carriage that will take you to Hogsmeade station after that I will owl your parents. Please Miss Granger say goodbye to your friends, and talk to them after this day you will get a kick out of where life leads you if you just let go after some loss. Well now I do believe that you and your sister were very good in Defense Against The Dark Arts, I would like you and your sister to come for a year and sit in on Professor Evans' lessons as she is the new teacher and I'll see if there isn't anything you could do here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore I will tell Fiona about this offer you know with Farrah and all she would love to accept it but there would be a problem with Farrah."  
  
"I will talk to your parents about taking her for the summer I mean it would be nice for Michael and Hermione to have a little one around and be mom's little helper."  
  
"Yeah it would, thank you Dumbledore I'm going to get my things and say bye to my friends."  
  
First Gillian Granger headed through the Great Hall to say goodbye to her friends after she was done which took about an hour she went to her dorm and got her trunk and made her way down to the carriage. Soon she was one her way to Kings Cross Station.  
  
A/N: this is just the beginning and my third fan fiction, so please read and Review it would help. 


	2. Charlotte and Gary...

When Gillian had arrived at the station her sister had been there to take her back to her place, they had stayed up all night talking and finally went to bed at 4:00 am.  
  
"Gillian, will you get out of the bathroom, I have to get ready for work."  
  
"No, I need the toilet."  
  
"Why would you need the toilet?"  
  
Gillian came out of the bathroom and she looked horrible, Fiona had said yes to the job offer but Gillian had said no and that she would watch Farrah.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be able to watch her for the year?"  
  
"Yes it is just a virus, I will get over it."  
  
"Okay well Dumbledore wants me there at 10:30 am tomorrow so I am going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and anyways you have to study tonight for your Dragon health quiz."  
  
"Yeah and if I pass mum said that she would watch Farrah for me if I had an assignment."  
  
"Okay well I am so glad that I get to meet McGonnogals daughter."  
  
"Yeah doesn't she have a little girl?"  
  
"Yeah she has two about the same age as her best friends son Harry Potter."  
  
"Yeah, well you should be off."  
  
"Yeah, I have already said bye to Farrah um owl me whenever and please don't look at your photo albums with him in them you have cried over him since you left Hogwarts for the last month and a half."  
  
"Okay I won't I swear, totally devoted to Farrah."  
  
With that she was gone, for the Leaky Cauldron. Fiona Granger had taken the job offering from Dumbledore with little hesitation, but Gillian had said no and continued studying Dragons.  
  
The months went by and Gillian was gaining weight and she was still throwing up she had no idea what was wrong with her so she went to the doctor.  
  
"Miss, Granger," the doctor said as he came in the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We took blood and well you are pregnant, very pregnant about six months."  
  
"How could I have not known?"  
  
"Some people don't, Miss Granger, but I advise you to go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Why is there something wrong with my baby?"  
  
"No, but you are stressed and I can tell."  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor."  
  
"Your Welcome I will owl you and tell you when your appointment for your ultrasound is."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Gillian walked out of the doctors office and aparated to her mothers kitchen where she was just giving Farrah lunch.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Well you're going to be a grandma for a second time."  
  
"Oh, dear Hermione when you go to school if you meet a Weasley he will have red hair and freckles don't ever date him he will break your heart, I want you to stay away from him."  
  
"Okay Mamma."  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"Six months."  
  
"Okay then you are going to stay here for awhile with Farrah so that you won't be alone and you will be if you go back to the apartment that you and your sister share."  
  
"Fine but I have to owl Fiona and tell her, so she knows where I am."  
  
"Okay, there are quills and parchment in your old room."  
  
Gillian went up to her old room and she sat at her desk. Then she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Fiona,  
  
Fiona I have just got some news from the doctor, I am six months pregnant and it is Charlie's I guarantee you. Anyways I will be with mom and dad while I am watching Farrah for the year.  
  
Love Gillian  
  
She picked another piece of parchment up and she began to write again.  
  
Dear Dumbledore  
  
I am pregnant and I was wondering I would really like it if Madame Pomfrey were to deliver my child, and it would mean a great deal to me if you would be her godfather as you are like a father to everyone and mostly me while I went there. The reason I am asking if my child be born at Hogwarts is because Madame Pomfrey took care of my wounds and she is a miracle worker. Please write back as soon as possible I am at my parents' house.  
  
Love Gillian  
  
She went back downstairs and there were already clothes and things that Farrah and her would need for staying here with her parents.  
  
"Dear why don't you go lay down and we will bring some food up to you."  
  
"No that is alright I am not tired."  
  
"Okay but while you are here you are not to lift a finger is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah but I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth when it was any of your children."  
  
2 months later.  
  
Dear Dumbledore  
  
Gillian is going to have her baby and we need you to get a train to the station immediately.  
  
Love Rose Granger  
  
They got Gillian down to the car and into it.  
  
"Thank you so much Lily and James for doing this for us, we are going to take Farrah with us because her mother will want to see her."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They were off to Kings Cross Station, which took them half an hour. Then it was another hour, long ride on the train to Hogwarts even with spells cast on it. They were finally in the hospital wing.  
  
Gillian's mom, sister, Madame Pomfrey and professor McGonnogal were there.  
  
About two hours later, Gillian had given birth to twins.  
  
Charlotte Anne Granger and Gary Lee Granger.  
  
They both were very adorable. 


	3. Charlie knows...

"Farrah do you think we will go where Aunt Mione and Uncle Mike are when we are older?"  
  
"Of course it runs in the family anyways our daddies were magical I know it."  
  
"Farrah didn't you get mail from Aunt Mione and Uncle Mike?"  
  
"Oh yeah come on we can read it on the bed."  
  
Three children went over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Dear Farrah, Charlotte and Gary,  
  
Hey guys it is so fun to be here at Hogwarts, I am in the same house as Gill, and Fi, Fi. I have some really nice friends. Here's a list for ya, I knew that you would ask in the next letter so I spared you some writing time.  
  
Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ryan Lupin, Lavender Brown, Erica McGonnogal, and Elizabeth McGonnogal. Elizabeth and Erica are twins. Erica is more like me so we are naturally friends and well she does better in class than I and she hardly tries, she just doesn't want to be skipped up to about third year although she could get close to the Weasley twins they are pretty cute.  
  
Well gotta go.  
  
Love Mione.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of these Weasley boys at Aunt Mione's school."  
  
"Yeah but, I remember mummy said something like they were assholes one day when Grandma was talking to her about the Weasleys."  
  
"You three, are you done your homework?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because you have to pack to spend a few weeks at Grandma's house, cause I have to go to Romania to look after a sick dragon."  
  
The three children standing in front of her were so cute when they looked at her or her sister. They were almost identical. Her sister Fiona Granger had a daughter Farrah with curly brown hair down to her shoulders and hazel eyes.  
  
She Gillian had two little ones, Charlotte and Gary. Charlotte looked everything like her cousin except she had piercing aqua eyes the color of the ocean, and her hair was halfway down her back. Gary was a more manly version of the two girls with the same eyes as his sister.  
  
Farrah had just turned ten, and Charlotte and Gary had just turned eight.  
  
Farrah had a twenty-five year old aunt, an eleven year old aunt and an eleven year old uncle.  
  
"But then I want to come with you," stated her young little girl.  
  
"Princess you can't, you have to go help Grandma make cookies."  
  
"Mummy she can go with you I don't care I would help Grandma make cookies."  
  
"Okay but you all have to get packed, now."  
  
Soon the four of them were out of the house and pulling into the driveway of Gillian's mothers house.  
  
"Gillian dear, so where are you going to be this time?"  
  
"I'll be in Romania."  
  
"Okay dear the little ones will be just fine."  
  
"I know they will be they're with you, but Charlotte wants to come with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
No sooner had they got there, they were on their way to Romania. At about six o'clock Charlotte and Gillian got to Romania.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger I'm Mr. Bell."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Bell this is my daughter Charlotte."  
  
"Hi Charlotte my name is M. Bell."  
  
"Hi."  
  
They began to walk down into the forest and towards the dragons.  
  
"We have a dragon his name is Norbert and he is very sick we don't know what's wrong with him, because only one person on our team can get close to him and as soon as they leave his side he flips out because others are there."  
  
When he had been talking Charlotte had snuck out to see a very mean looking dragon.  
  
Gillian looked over at the dragon.  
  
"Charley what are you doing?" Gillian asked Charlotte very loudly.  
  
"Mummy you can check him I'm going to sit with him he likes me and he looks very sick."  
  
"Okay sweetie but, be careful."  
  
"Yeah, I'll sit here so he won't be able to get me if he gets mad."  
  
Gillian went and checked Norbert out, and it took a good ten minutes. She walked back to Mr. Bell.  
  
"Mr. Bell," Gillian said as she walked over. "Um Norbert, oh my I don't know how to say this because it sound incredulously stupid, but well Norbert is a female and she is going to lay eggs by the end of this week."  
  
"Okay, well you are going to do the night shift ten till three tonight. So you have time to put your daughter to bed and make sure that she sleeps."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome but you are going to have my best man with you while you are doing it because we always have our men do it in pairs."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"No thanks required it's our job. And well if you ever need to talk I'm always ears."  
  
"Come on Charley."  
  
"Comin' momma."  
  
"Mr.Weasley here will be helping you out tonight and he will show you where you and your daughter are staying."  
  
Gillian gasped, as she stared into the eyes of Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Yes Mr. Bell."  
  
"Follow me. You will be staying in the top headquarters with a few top people and I."  
  
"Oh is there a place where my daughter can play and not get into trouble with dragons or even get near them?"  
  
"Yeah there is a back yard and it will keep her in and the dragons out. Plus she just asks the thin air if she wants something and she can have it."  
  
'I know what the backyard will be full of."  
  
"So I can ask for all the dragon books in the world mummy so I can know as much as you do."  
  
"Honey that takes years but you do know a lot more than someone I knew when he was eleven."  
  
They walked up the stairs to the cottage and walked inside the humongous building, then they walked upstairs and down right to the end of the hallway.  
  
"This room here is yours," he stepped into the room and pointed to a door opposite the head of the bed. "And through there is a bathroom and on the other side is your daughters room, dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
Gillian looked down at what and her daughter were wearing.  
  
"Go get changed, bed time is at eight."  
  
"Yes momma."  
  
Gillian went over to her suitcase that had been brought up form the airplane that they had taken. She opened it up and put on a pair of muggle jeans called bellbottoms that stuck to your hips and all the way down to the knees then it flares out around her feet. The she put on a green t- shirt that went to her neck and the sides met at the shoulders and went down to where her pants started.  
  
"Mummy come on we have to go have dinner."  
  
Her daughter was so cute when she dressed herself she had a pair of the same pants except they were black not blue jeans. And she had a black shirt that flared out at the elbows.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where there were about three guys and about two girls.  
  
"It will be ready any minute see we don't cook the girls do that."  
  
"Yeah wouldn't want you cooking would you Charlie."  
  
"How would you know whether I can cook or not."  
  
"My sister knows your brother and he told her that you were a lousy cook."  
  
"Oh," Charlie's face went beat red.  
  
The two girls were laughing. "You guys bring us our dinner when it is finished."  
  
"No Dan you can get it when we call you."  
  
"Fine Dina."  
  
The man left the room and the girls all grabbed a cup of tea.  
  
"You told Charlie off like he was an old boyfriend that you had a score to settle with."  
  
"That's because I do."  
  
"You dated Charlie Weasley, I don't really find that hard to believe but he is such a jerk and I wouldn't see you the type to fall for one of his stories."  
  
"Hold on, his he married?"  
  
"No he's never even had a fiancée."  
  
"Where did my daughter go?"  
  
"She went to the library."  
  
"I hope you guys have like every dragon book in the world. Anyways he such an ass."  
  
"Your telling us, unfortunately we fell for his antics."  
  
"Yeah well I fell a lot harder and he gets me so mad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gillian muttered a curse and waved her wand towards the door, sound proofing the room.  
  
"Well he left me with a bigger burden on my shoulders than anyone could think of."  
  
"Charlotte is his."  
  
"Well not only Charley but I have a son, his name is Gary."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Well exactly like Charlotte except his features."  
  
She took a picture out of her wallet and set it one the table.  
  
"It's a muggle photo."  
  
"Who're the two girls?"  
  
"That's my older sister and her daughter."  
  
"Whoa, well when did you date Charlie?"  
  
"When else during school, for two years and then when I got head girl he continued dating me but he was always away doing homework, and about two months after graduation I started to get morning sickness. And we all just thought that it was a virus until November, when I found out I was six months pregnant. Then two months later I had Charlotte and Gary."  
  
"They look nothing like him."  
  
"Well Farrah doesn't look anything like Bill. The Weasley families genes didn't pull through."  
  
"That other little girl is Bill Weasley's."  
  
'Yes Farrah got her fathers eyes and so do my two."  
  
"So you had them when you were eighteen."  
  
"No seventeen."  
  
"Holy what did your mother say."  
  
"She didn't mind she liked it actually not the fact that I was seventeen but we both experienced the Weasley works. Farrah is ten and she loves to brag that she is older.  
  
"And mine are eight and they love dragons."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now my little brother and sister have just entered Hogwarts and met the last male Weasley."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Dinners ready," Dina yelled.  
  
Gillian got up and got two plates and filled them both up, as soon as she was done her daughter came in with Charlie.  
  
"Charley could you go in the living room to eat."  
  
"I'll come with you honey."  
  
"Thanks Dina."  
  
'No problem,' she mouthed.  
  
"Charlie stay away from her, she is my daughter not yours so don't try and get to know her."  
  
"What you haven't noticed that she has the same eyes as me."  
  
"Charlie you left, you don't deserve her or Gary."  
  
"What you have another one you are a slut."  
  
"You know what if I was a slut than maybe I wouldn't be here right now, I could make money on the street corner. But that didn't stop you from running out."  
  
"You know what I loved her."  
  
"You don't look like you love her now."  
  
"Because things happened."  
  
"Charlie, I don't care they aren't yours."  
  
"Don't lie, it's a sin."  
  
"And since when have you ever cared about sins?"  
  
"Since never."  
  
"Than don't fuckin say that to me."  
  
With that she walked out of the room with her dinner and sat it the living room ith the girls.  
  
"You dated her, better yet you slept with her man you are a god."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
'No he's an ass, she obviously loved you and she carried your kids."  
  
"Oh but they aren't mine."  
  
"She had to have only been pregnant once."  
  
"It's called twins you retard."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Charlotte are you dressed for bed yet?"  
  
"Yeah I have been for awhile."  
  
Gillian walked in and none other than Charlie Weasley was sitting on Charlotte's bed and he was reading.  
  
"Well kiddo that's the end for tonight."  
  
"Kay Charlie."  
  
"Night mummy, can I have a hug and kiss?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Gillian walked over to the bed ad hugged her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No Charlie took care of it."  
  
"Okay," Gillian said with tears in her eyes.  
  
She turned off the light and stepped into the hallways running into Dina.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Gillian covered her face and began to sob into it.  
  
"Gill what's wrong?"  
  
"Charlie, he read her a bedtime story and we have a special thing with doing it. I'm going to do my shift early."  
  
"But it's only eight and you start at ten."  
  
"I don't care dragon's help me calm down."  
  
"When Gillian had grabbed her jacket and stepped outside the door an owl came into view and she landed on the porch railing and held out her leg."  
  
Gillian took off the parchment and read it, it said.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We regret to inform you that you have been fired do to the fact that you went to a fieldwork when we told you we would tell you when you could. Mr. Weasley has informed us that you are doing excellent work so you will get paid for this assignment and you will then have to look for another job.  
  
Cornelius Fudge.  
  
She folded the note and ran to the spot where Norbert was.  
  
She told the guys that were there that they could take their break early as she was there and Charlie would be along soon.  
  
She just sat there, and talked to Norbert.  
  
About two hours later Charlie came from a clearing.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, what might we upset about tonight?"  
  
"If it was any of your business Weasley I would tell you."  
  
"Come on you can't be mad at me forever."  
  
"NO you're right I can't but I can be mad at you as long as I want."  
  
"I left because I thought I loved her."  
  
"Than what were we?"  
  
"I don't know but I have missed you since the day you left me."  
  
"I didn't leave you."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"So,"  
  
"I would like to have a chance to get to know my children."  
  
"Fine." 


	4. America here we come...

After the night shift Gillian came back to the house and she didn't sleep, but she wrote Fudge a note saying that she had to go if there was no one else their to go and do field work so he could go blow himself.  
  
Dina woke up pretty early she had to go and do her rounds of checking on the eggs.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why not what happened last night?"  
  
"Not only does Charlie get to know his kids but I got fired, after I finish with Norbert and her eggs I have to go back and look for a new job."  
  
"Do you still get paid for it?"  
  
"Yes otherwise I don't know if I would still be here."  
  
"Well I have to quit because my mother died and she was still having kids, so I have a baby, a eight year old and a three year old to look after."  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
An owl came through the window and dropped a letter in her lap. She opened the envelope and began to read.  
  
Dear Gillian,  
  
I am so sorry that I'm doing this to you, but Bill and I are going to move in together and raise Farrah. You can have the apartment all you want but I am quitting here at Hogwarts.  
  
Love Fiona.  
  
"Oh my god can anything else go wrong?"  
  
"I dunno, why what is wrong?"  
  
"My sister is moving in with Farrah's father so Farrah can know him better and I have no way to pay one hundred sickles a month by myself better yet any amount."  
  
"You can come stay with me we are moving to America in a month or so, you can just take the kids away from Charlie."  
  
"Good idea I can go for that."  
  
"Doctor Granger, she has laid her eggs."  
  
"I'll be right there," Gillian went upstairs and changed into a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
She ran to Norbert's cage and examined the eggs.  
  
"Well thanks for your help with Norbert, the ministry just said go into the office when you get there."  
  
"It was no problem it's my job, yeah I know but it was nice meeting you."  
  
"You as well, I want you and I want you and Dina out here for Christmas most of the people are going home."  
  
"Sorry this Christmas we won't be able to, but next we will be sure to come out."  
  
"You be sure to do that."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When they were saying goodbye they slowly got into the chopper and headed for the ministry office. Three hours later they were on the top of the building and she got out to go and collect her things.  
  
"Miss Granger, Fudge would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Okay." She walked into his office and he motioned for her to sit but she remained standing.  
  
'Miss Granger we told you specifically that you were not to go in the field unless I was to say so."  
  
"But you did, you said that if anyone else isn't here than I have to go and you know what I am sick and tired of this shit I am a grown adult and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah a grown adult who has children to take care of."  
  
"Lot's of people on the field have children, you just wanted me in the office all alone."  
  
"No I am watching out for you."  
  
"I don't need you." Then Gillian walked out of the office, collected her belongings and headed back up the stairs to the chopper. When she reached it, it took them back to her place and they began to pack their things.  
  
Gary was dropped off at the apartment by her mother, and they continued to pack. By the end of the day Gillian and Dina had the whole apartment packed except for things that Fiona had wanted and were on her list.  
  
"So where are we moving to?"  
  
"New York, it's very punk but it will get your kids better man than Charlie and Bill. I can't believe your sister is going back to him I mean look what he did to Farrah she has been fatherless for ten years now."  
  
"Yeah well she has always been one to keel at her boyfriends every word there are very few people that I will drop for, Lily Potter is one of them."  
  
"Lily Potter, I still can't believe that they survived that's all I'm sayin I mean that has got to be something."  
  
"Yeah, well then there is Sirius and James and you can't say no to them or they put on their mischievous smiles and well they just speak for themselves."  
  
"Well I have been talking to a friend of mine and she said that she has a big house so we can stay with her and her three daughters."  
  
"Whoa three are they triplets or what?"  
  
"No there is twins and then she just recently had a child."  
  
"Is she married?"  
  
"No she fled from England, kinda like we're doin. Well anyways she fled while she was pregnant the father never knew that she was and he hardly knew his children he was never home always at the bar."  
  
"Sounds like Sirius, but he had a fiancée and she left."  
  
"I dunno man are the weirdest people on this planet they say one thing and mean another."  
  
"Yeah I hear ya."  
  
When they got to the airport they flew out to New York and there they met a Connie Goutier. They went back to the house and settled in.  
  
A/N: Sorry took me awhile my bro keeps stealing the com when I go on to write but there should be more within a twenty-four hour period. Hope you enjoy it. 


	5. The Fight...

Three years later.  
  
'He was a boy'  
  
'She was a girl'  
  
'Can I make it anymore obvious'  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell that secretly she wanted him as well  
  
All of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up on MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've got  
  
Tickets to his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slammin on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the stage  
  
I'll be back at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
(This song is really Avril lavigne's but in this story Charlotte wrote and sings it.)  
  
"Charlotte it's to early in the morning for you to be practicing."  
  
"But mom I have to practice."  
  
"Not this early in the morning."  
  
"Fine, come on Sarah let's go get some breakfast."  
  
A curly blonde haired girl with gray eyes followed the tall slim brunette with aqua eyes. They got the cereal and the milk and they had a bowl of cereal.  
  
"You two have mail."  
  
"Thanks aunt Dina."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Charlotte opened the peculiar package with a wax seal.  
  
Dear, Miss Charlotte Weasley  
  
we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your return owl by no later than August the first.  
  
Professor M. McGonnogal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Mum I got in, can we go to London please?"  
  
"Dina, Aunt Gill I got in too."  
  
"Fine I guess we will have to and I suppose that this letter is the same for your brother."  
  
Two days later they were on their way to London and Diagon Alley. When they arrived they went straight to the Leaky cauldron, where they would all stay until school started.  
  
"Hi Tom um can we have four rooms and three with two beds."  
  
"Yeah but have I seen you before."  
  
"Yeah Gillian Granger, same year as Charlie Weasley."  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember got a little brother and sister in their third year now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah they are staying here with Harry Potter and The Weasley's. Lot of rooms for that bunch."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When they were all settled in their rooms they went back down to have dinner. There were two large tables in the corner with a bunch of red heads along with a black, and four brown haired people. They walked past them and into the only booth left in the place and they sat down.  
  
"Holey there is a lot of them people Gill."  
  
"Yeah there is Diana."  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
They took the orders and Dina and Gillian walked up to the counter to get the order, five minutes later they came back with the orders floating across the room.  
  
"Charlotte can you get up so I can get in?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"So you two have really patched things up."  
  
"Yeah we have Farrah who is in second year along with Ginny, then three year old Bailey and Melissa."  
  
"Charlie what ever happened to Gillian?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Uh what?"  
  
"What happened to Gillian?"  
  
"I dunno ask Fiona she would no more than I would," he said as he went to get a butterbeer.  
  
"They had a misunderstanding and he left her with something that she is very overprotective of so she went to hide it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's your sister and Dina over there," Bill whispered in his wife Fiona's ear.  
  
"Gillian," Fiona yelled across the little space that was between the booth and the tables.  
  
Gillian looked up from her table and saw her sister calling her and Charlie was looking over at her now from where he just got his drink.  
  
"Dina can you take them upstairs I will bring you your dinner in a minute."  
  
"Yeah come on."  
  
Dina and the children hopped out of the booth and ran for the stairs.  
  
"Hey Fi, Fi."  
  
"What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Um, well we just came here for the year so they could be under Dumbledores watch. You know him being there godfather he hasn't seen them since they were born."  
  
"Oh, so where are you living now?"  
  
By this time Fiona had her over with the Weasleys, much to Charlie's dismay.  
  
"Um New York."  
  
"Did you move because of what I said?" Charlie asked her his face red with anger.  
  
"If I did it wouldn't matter."  
  
"It would matter, it would matter to me."  
  
"Did you ever think of what mattered to me, you're the one that ruined my life and now all of a sudden you want to take responsibility for them?"  
  
"Are all of those children yours?"  
  
"Why would I have time for scum like you when I have children to take care of, and I think you know that my kids are my first priority."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"You know what no they aren't but I am getting married soon so leave them alone."  
  
"I get to see them."  
  
"No you don't I spent my life raising them you can't just come in when they are basically grown up."  
  
"But they are mine."  
  
"You know what no I don't want my children to have anything to do with you and you know why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were a complete jerk and all you wanted with somebody who was a slut, but you dumped her, I don't know but you must have lost count of how many girls you have said I love you to."  
  
"I have only said that to one girl."  
  
"No Charlie, you couldn't have because you told me that and then you told me that you were in love with some stupid blonde."  
  
By now the whole pub was looking at the two screaming at each other.  
  
"Gillian you are such a snot you won't let me see my children."  
  
"You know what asshole if you had have been they're for their first words or their first step, then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. But the fact of the matter is, is that you weren't there so no," Gillian said this with tears flowing down her face. "They have a father right now and they are happy with him and he loves them it would kill them if they found out."  
  
"But they are mine."  
  
"No as far as I am concerned they aren't, you abandoned them when you left me."  
  
Charlie turned where he was standing and he punched the wall and left the room.  
  
Gillian ran up the stairs and she got her jacket and told Dina that she was going to meet Jason.  
  
"Hey Gill, it's been a long time since I have seen you on my trip to New York."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
They went to the park and sat on the bench. She told him that she was a witch and that he had to know that before they got married but he just thought what Vernon Dursley thought they aren't real.  
  
Charlie was walking in the park and he saw Gillian on the bench with a man who looked very mad. All of a sudden out of nowhere his fist connected with her face, but Charlie hadn't seen it he had turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Gillian got up off the ground where she had fell when Jason had hit her. She ran back to the Leaky Cauldron before he could get a hold of her. She walked up to the counter and she got a butterbeer.  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"Just hit it off something."  
  
"So no one hit you."  
  
"No who would do that?"  
  
"No one I was just wondering, you and Charlie put on quite the show."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"He deserves to see his children."  
  
"I know he does but I mean I love my children I can't just, you don't understand how I feel about this situation."  
  
"Then explain it to me."  
  
"See they love the father they have never met, but me I am kinda just mom. It's weird their first word was dad and their just obsessed with knowing who he is but if they know then they won't want me anymore."  
  
"Your afraid of that happening."  
  
"No I know that it's going to go like that."  
  
"I have never met anyone as special as you and well anyone would be stupid to leave you for anyone else even Charlie."  
  
"Thanks well I'm going to go upstairs and get some sleep."  
  
Gillian went up the stairs where she met Bill.  
  
"Hey Gill."  
  
"Hey Bill." 


	6. Done...

"Gill why did you tell him that your sister didn't deny me the right and look where we are?"  
  
"Look Bill you wouldn't understand it from my point of view you would only understand it from Charlie's and I need to get to my room so I can get my ice pack."  
  
"Why would you need an ice pack?"  
  
"Because my neck hurts."  
  
"Gill don't lie, what happened to your face?"  
  
"Nothing, really it was nothing."  
  
"Come to our room, you might hate me if Charlie is in there but I am going to take care of your face."  
  
They walked up three sets of stairs to one of the apartment like rooms where they walked in.  
  
"Come on the kitchen is this way."  
  
"Why would you have a kitchen if you are staying at a hotel?"  
  
"Because we have Melissa and she needs softer foods and we prefer to have them where we can get them and not have to walk down a bunch of stairs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bill are you back?"  
  
Charlie walked into the kitchen, and he saw Gillian and Bill. Bill gave Gillian the ice pack that had special healing cream on it. Gillian put it on her face.  
  
"Did that guy you were with hit you?"  
  
"What guy were you following me?"  
  
"No I was taking a walk and I saw you and a guy."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Why are you letting him get away with hitting you?"  
  
"I'm not I called our engagement off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let Charlie look at it he's good with that stuff I have to go check on your sister and the kids."  
  
Charlie walked over to her and took the ice pack off her face and put it on the counter.  
  
"Was it open handed or fist?"  
  
"Fist."  
  
"Ouch that has to hurt."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it the first time he has hit you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you stay with him?"  
  
"Because, I don't know all I do know, is that my dating days are over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have been hurt to many times."  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, soon she was crying into his shoulder and he was trying to comfort her. Charlie felt a tear slide down his cheek and into her hair.  
  
"Charlie why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, I did this to you I made you so sad and I made you not trust anybody."  
  
"Charlie, you did it once it's bound to happen once but as many times it happened to me isn't your fault. I mean just because I say I hate you for leaving me with Charlotte and Gary doesn't mean I didn't have fun with you."  
  
"But it hurts inside to know that I can't have you."  
  
"Charlie, it felt like that for a long time when you dumped me but I got over you because I knew you weren't coming back."  
  
"But I have been hurting since that day and if I could go back in time that would be when I was purposing to you not dumping you, because I knew that that was what I was supposed to do, marry you. Do you think that I could have a second chance?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Two years later they got married and had four more children, Madeline, Annie, Brooke and Ryan Weasley. 


End file.
